Guild System -DSIDE-
This section covers the Guild System for DSIDE, a clan/guild running on the Starsider server of the game Star Wars Galaxies. Branches of Government (Main) The Archon This is the leader of the guild. This is a role that is not replaceable or changable and is set for life. The Archon may change any rule, and may appoint or remove people from positions as they see fit. They are also the main source to go to when it comes to the operation of guild cities. Second in Command Also known as "The Throne." Has most guild powers and replaces the Archon should that person quit the game, or acts as a temporary replacement should the Archon be unavailable. This is also a position appointed for life, unless it is changed by the Archon. The current SiC is the acting mayor of the main city of Craftsville, on Talus at waypoint (way -1502,33,-4488) Currently the Archon and the SiC are the only players with zoning rights. The Ring of Chaos Also known as "The Council of Four" and "The Crowns". These are appointed by the Archon, or appointed by the Throne and then the nomination approved by the Archon. In the event that the Second in Command has to take a leave of absence, the four members of the Council take a vote on one of them to temporarily take command in that person's stead. In the event that the absence is final, the position change is also permanent. In addition to having some guild powers, the members of the Four are also the one half of the promotions board, and also act as the Appeals Board in the case of serious offenses. They also further pass or block any motions that are set to become law, which were passed by the Archlords and Highlords previously. Their positions are for life, and they may nominate two people each to become Archlords. This nomination is then seconded by the Throne, and then finalized by the Archon. Members of the Four may also hold cities, and may vote to decide on whether an Archlord or a Highlord may own a city as well. #First Throne of Earth: Oversees sectors of Trade Bloq and The Hand. #Second Throne of Fire: Oversees sectors of Military and Space Fleet. #Third Throne of Wind: Oversees sectors of Black Ops and Espionage. #Fourth Throne of Water: Oversees sectors of Events and Public Relations. The Council of Order Also referred to as "The Archlords". Eight members nominated by the Ring of Chaos, which serve as the other half of the promotions board, and the appeals board for minor offenses. They are also the second rung for any laws which guild members want passed, if they have already passed the Circle of Neutrality. These have average guild power, about the same as the members of the Circle of Neutrality, other than voting power and political pull. They answer to their appropriate sector within the Ring of Chaos, and they may each nominate two people to be approved for the position of Highlord within the Circle of Neutrality. The sectors overseen by this grouping relate exactly to one of the two sectors of the Archlord's ruling Crown. Thus, 8 members, and person over each sector. An Archlord of the First would then either be ruling over the Trade Bloq, or The Hand, but not both. An Archlord may be removed, nominated, or challenged by special process. The Council of Neutrality Also known as the "Highlords." This consists of Eight members, one serving under each Archlord as a personal assistant, and replacing them on a permanent or temporary basis depending on the situation at hand. They have the same guild powers as the Archlords, and also serve as Judges in the event of crimes/offenses being committed, alongside the Generals. They regulate over the same sector as the Archlord they serve under. Their committee is also wherein bills to create new laws are introduced. They have a special say in the promotion of Generals, and help oversee any and all fundraising activities for their sector. A Highlord may be removed, nominated, or challenged by special process. Also, a general has the right by special challenge to be promoted to the position of Highlord, replacing one of his/her sector..within a certain timeframe. Generals Generals have only a few extra powers than regular members. There are no more than four generals allowed per sector. They may be challenged by Corporal ranked members once every 3 months, and can challenge for a Highlord position once every four months. They are the highest ranking member of DSIDE aside from the High Command mentioned above. They have gone through alot to get to this point and deserve the utmost respect of all within the guild. As such, and due to their vast experiences, they help to form and operate any Councils of War, serving as liasons and advisors alongside the High Command during times of trouble. Members The general citizens of the guild. They have the power to recruit others, speak in chat, and request bills to promote into law along with the ability to be promoted, volunteer and suggest events,etc. The rank of the member also gives an additional benefit of added voting power, so that those within the guild that have paid their dues are somewhat rewarded for it. A recruit is automatically made a member once they pass the 7-day trial period. Recruit The lowest ranking members of the guild. They have just been recruited, and have the right to speak in guild chat, converse with, and trade with other members. They have little speaking power, and are fairly limited until they've lasted a 7-day trial period, at which time the guild feels out the recruit and vice-versa. If the prospect is good and fairly active, they are accepted as a full member. If not, they are removed. If there is considerable problem, they are considered blacklisted. Sectors of Government as Afforementioned Military: Encompasses most Jedi or Sith, Commandos,Officers, and Medics. Main purpose is usually training, basic operations, and Guild Wars. Espionage: Smugglers,Spies,Bounty Hunters. Usually utilized for Spying, or dirty tactics towards enemy or enemy affiliated fronts. Public Relations (PR): Entertainters usually. These focus mainly on socializing, gathering information, recruiting, and promotion of the guild and its members. While all are expected to recruit, this is a big task for this sector of membership. Trade Bloq: Traders and Smugglers fit in well here. Craft, Trading, and helping boost Guild Finances is their biggest task. Space Fleet: Pilots, of course! The goal is simple..to dominate and expand throughout Space. Events: Any fit in well here. This sector is basically in charge of coming up with new events and fun activities for the members of the guild. Chronicles story creation, and story creation are also a big part of their duties. Black Ops: Generally has special requirements to enter. These are elite soldiers for elite missions, and usually revolves around setting near impossible challenges and then trying to either complete them, or beat the time or score of someone that already has. Not for the weak at heart. The Hand: Generally has special requirements to enter. In charge of town militias and security for guild functions and areas. They also have a part in adding Guild Challenges of their own. Category:DSIDE